Of frustration and pretty little flashes
by Purple Blue AQR
Summary: She was the photography obsessed girl and he just happened to stand in the line of her vision. Or so he thought.


PICTURES OF YOU

Disclaimer: I don`t own Gakuen Alice or anything you recognize

Author: PurpleBlueAQR

Summary: She was the photography obsessed girl and he just happened to stand in the line of her vision. Or so he thought.

Note: Eh, English is not my first language so there will be mistakes and such. So yeah, please be nice :)

_Flash!_

Yoichi sighed. There she went again, taking pictures and pictures of him for reasons that he, for the life of him, could not and probably would not figure out. She always took pictures of him, ever since she had arrived at the Academy four years ago, always walking around with the camera on her hand. At first, he blamed it on her obsession with photography (he had never asked her about it before, but really, it was pretty obvious) but that excuse had become rather lame lately. She could have just take pictures of anything she wanted but no, she just had to pick him. Or maybe he just happened to stand at the line of her vision every time she felt like using her camera. It was possible, given how strange and weird she was, because, seriously, she was like an alien walking on the face of Earth, a very beautiful alien at that.

He did not just think that.

Moving on. Her action was infuriating, to say the least. It just kept him thinking and thinking over and over again but no matter how hard he tried, in the end, he still could not figure out the reason behind it. What was so special about him? Why was she so hell bent on taking pictures of him all the time?

Better yet, why in the world was he torturing himself by musing over her action so damn much?

He was frustrated. And not just because of her taking so many pictures of him. No, it was more of the girl herself. He could not stop himself from thinking about her, thinking about how she looked, how beautiful she was, how unique she was, how kind and adorable and everything she was. He remembered clearly how he felt every single time she was around, how his heart always did cat wheels and stupid break dance, how he felt thousands of butterflies fluttering inside his stomach, how he felt so nervous that he would always made a fool out of himself by saying something down right stupid and mindless to her.

Yoichi was anything but an idiot. He knew what all of those meant. He liked that girl and the feeling was so intense that he often found himself frightened to death. He should not be feeling, thinking this way about her, he had told himself that numerous of time. She was two years younger than him, for one thing, and while that really wasn`t a huge age difference, it still felt wrong to him somehow, being that she was his best friend`s little sister. And that had just led to another reason why he shouldn`t fall for her. Given the way he was her brother`s best friend, she would most definitely just thought of him as another brother, even though they weren`t related. The last thing she would expect, and want, was for him to feel anything for her but siblings-hood (was that even a word?). You couldn`t really fall for your non-related little sister now could you?

Ok, that sounded so wrong.

There was also the fact that Shiro (that`s his best friend) would kill him for this. That, or he would end their friend ship on the spot. Either way, it would ruin him because he treasured his best friend a lot, even though he never said it out loud before. How could he not when Shiro had been his friend since...well, forever?

But, it was impossible for him to not fall for that girl, that infuriating, weird-minded yet extremely endearing girl and the whole thing frustrated him to no end. There were so many girls out there, girls who were much more attractive, much more available, much easier to like and he just had to fall for the one girl who had the least chance of ever returning his feelings. At this point, Yoichi was pretty sure that there was someone high up there that probably hated him a lot.

Stupid bastard.

He liked his best friend`s sister, head over heels in love with her even.

The eighteen year old groaned. He hated his life.

_o0o_

Yoichi tend to act stupid when a certain little (she was not really that small) sixteen year old girl was around. He would either made a fool out of himself or did something that he would deeply regret later on and have no idea why the hell he did it in the first place. That was the way it had always been and it just made him wanted to strangle himself every time it happened.

Today was an example.

He had yelled at her, for no good reason. All she ever did was taking another picture of him and he, already in a nasty mood, had snapped.

"Stop doing that." He said, or rather, yelled.

She was taken aback by his sudden outburst. The girl stared at him for some seconds, surprise dancing in her eyes before she too, snapped.

"Well you don`t have to yell at me like that." She retorted back, clearly angered by his action.

"Should I mock you then?" He wanted to kill himself right then. He really did.

Her turquoise eyes narrowed and he could feel the ground underneath him shook violently as her Alice started showing itself.

"What a marvelous idea! Why don`t you try it out and we`ll see what`ll happen, eh?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why do you feel the need to take pictures of me all the time? Can`t you just leave me alone?" He asked her, not very kindly, mind you.

He could see a flash of hurt in her eyes, but they quickly disappeared, replaced by cold indifference.

"So that is what you want then? For me to leave you alone? Fine then." And with that, she turned around and walked away from him.

He couldn`t help but feel he had screwed up, big time.

_o0o_

"Do you hate my sister?" Shiro asked him.

He should have seen this coming.

"No," He mumbled, but refused to say anything else.

"You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that?" His best friend said in a serious manner.

"I am what I am."

Shiro sighed, ran a hand through his mop of black hair.

"Look dude, honesty is the best policy. I think you should know that." He left after that, leaving a very troubled Yoichi behind.

What the hell had gotten into his best friend? Better yet, what the hell had gotten into him?

The fight with Yumiko (that`s the girl`s name) the other day had made him incredibly guilty, not to mention miserable. Even though she frustrated him and made him feel like on fire every time she was around, it was a thousand times better than what he was feeling now, when she was not there anymore. He missed seeing her, watching her smile, listening to the way she talked and all in all, he missed her. It was like a part of him had gone that day, the part that belonged to her. It was not until now that he had realized how important she was to him, how he couldn`t live without her, how hopelessly in love with her he was. There was no changing in that now, no turning back, no hiding from it anymore. He had to come to term with his feeling and face it.

He loved her. He needed her.

But she was far from loving him, or even liking him, that he was sure of. It didn`t take a genius to figure it out after that stunt he had pulled just days ago. She probably didn`t want anything to do with him now and he knew that he deserved it for being such a jerk to her when she had done nothing but gave him her attention in her own weird and twisted way.

Something clicked inside of him. Damn it, how could he have been so stupid? The girl he loved had been paying great attention to him and yet, what did he do? He yelled at her and told her to leave him alone. Never before had he wished for Natsume`s Alice more than now so he could just burn himself to crisp and be done with it.

He was wrong from the very first start. Oh how he wished he could just turn back time and fix his action. May be he could ask Nodachi-sensei to help him...

"I need to talk to you. In private. Now." He blinked in surprise. The last thing he would expect was for Yumiko to come find him and demand to talk to him.

Maybe the god didn`t hate him that much after all.

"Look, I don`t have all day so I suggest that you stop looking at me like an idiot and come with me, Ok?" She said, irritated.

He stood up and followed her outside. She stopped in the hall and turned towards him, looking more troubled than he had ever seen before.

"I..." He started, but she immediately cut him short.

"Stop it there. I have something to say." She said and he waited for her, but instead of speaking, she opened the box she was holding in her hands and dumped the content of it on the floor. He watched as hundreds of pictures fell at his feet and when he had taken a closer look at the, he realized that they were pictures of him.

"What...?"

"They are pictures of you. I don`t know what is wrong with me, but it has everything to do with you. Ever since I have met you, it is like something has gotten into me. I can`t help but take pictures of you, everywhere I go, every single time I see you and I just...I was, am mad. I`m frustrated. What is so special about you that make me drawn to you? What is it? Why do I always think about you?

"And then I figured it out. I have figured it out a long, long time ago actually. I like you, a lot. I tried telling myself to stop feeling about you that way but to no vain. I have fallen for you. When you told me to leave you alone the other day, I was hurt. It was then that I realized you`ll never return my feelings. But I can`t hide the truth from you any longer. I need to tell you, even though It`ll do nothing but hurt me in the end. Still, it is better than to say nothing at all.

"There, I`ve said it. That`s how I feel about you and that`s the reason for my action. You needn`t pity me, I don`t need pity..."

"You are annoying, you know that?" He asked.

She said nothing.

"So very annoying, the way you keep thinking that I have no feelings for you, that I`ll never return you feelings, that I don`t love you, because I do. Annoying know it all."

She snapped at that.

"I`m not a know-it-all you jerk."

Did he say that she was weird?

"I can`t believe I`ve just confessed my love for you and all you`re focusing on was the fact that I called you a know-it-all" He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Like I`ve said before, you don`t have to pity me just because..." He bent down and kissed her, effectively cut her short. She was shocked, he could tell by the way her eyes widen and her body paralyzed for a moment, before she started returning his kiss.

"Was that enough to convince you that I really do love you?" He asked.

She looked at him skeptically, her face flushed.

"What was that?"

"That`s an apology for making you so emotionally unstable." He said jokingly. She kicked his shin, hard, but he pretended like he was not in pain.

"You are a jerk." She said.

"But you love me anyway."

"I would not go that far."

END.


End file.
